The Legend of Zelda: Ura Gaiden
(literally, The Legend of Zelda: Another Side Story) is an upcoming Legend of Zelda game for the Nintendo 3DSIXL. It is a direct-sequel to Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Continuing from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, Ura Gaiden follows the Hero of Time's continuing personal quest to find his missing friend. On his adventure though, he unexpectedly gets trapped in a town where the sun is as black as the abyss and the moon is as red as bloodshed. Link now has been tasked to restore the order of time in this twisted, trapped land or else he will never escape. Story The continuing search Ura Gaiden opens up with Link continuing on his personal quest to find his long lost friend, Navi on Epona. Suddenly, Kaepora Gaebora swoops down to Link, giving him a letter from Princess Zelda. Zelda writes that she has of hopes that Link will be on a safe journey and that she has entrusted Kaepora Gaebora to watch over Link on his quest, noting that he has already helped him on two of the Hero of Time's adventures. Link then heard a sound and saw a light blue fairy. The fairy didn't say anything, then started to fly away. Link started to chase after the fairy on Epona with Kaepora Gaebora chasing after Link. The fairy disappeared, but Link was too fast enough to stop sprinting, thus Link unexpectedly falls off a cliff. While falling, though, he felt a mysterious dark force vibrating all over him. When Kaepora Gaebora saw this, he tried to swoop down and save Link, but he was too late. Link woke up from being unconscious, and suddenly found himself all alone in a small meadow, surrounded by a frightening forest. Kaepora Gaebora and Epona are nowhere to be seen. From there, Link ventured on into a new adventure. An ecliptic land TBC Gameplay Like Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, Ura Gaiden's gameplay involves manipulating time in order to finish the game. Link uses the Ocarina of Time to change the time in the day, all while avoiding changing to a solar eclipse and a lunar eclipse. Link will also have to find the Elements of Nature and Time to help revert back the order of time which are found in 4 dungeons and forge the elements with the Elemental Sword. Listings Confirmed characters Main 800px-MM Link.png|Link 200px-Owl.png|Kaepora Gaebora 395px-OoT_Rauru.png|Rauru MM_Epona.png|Epona 295px-Young_Princess_Zelda_OoT3D.png|Zelda Other 292px-MM_Tingle.png|Tingle 199px-Anju.png|Anju Carpenters.png|Muto and the Carpenters Pierre.png|Pierre Keaton.png|Keaton 269px-Malon2.png|Malon (cameo) 367px-Skull_Kid_Artwork.png|Skull Kid (cameo) TatlArt.png|Tatl (cameo) Tael.png|Tael (cameo) 302px-Kafei2.png|Kafei 215px-OoT_Saria.png|Saria (cameo) 497px-Darunia.png|Darunia (cameo) 317px-Youngruto.png|Princess Ruto (cameo) Impa.png|Impa (cameo) 265px-Nabooru36.png|Nabooru (cameo) 453px-Monkey.png|Monkey (cameo) Babygoron.png|Goron Elder's Son (cameo) 554px-Lulu.png|Lulu (cameo) Igosduikana.png|Igos du Ikana (cameo) 200px-OoT_Navi.png|Navi (cameo) Confirmed enemies * Big Poe * Big Octo * Boes * ChuChu * Eyegore * Gibdo * Guay * Keese * Mouse * Poe * Octorok * Real Bombchu * ReDead * Skulltula * Stalchild * Walltula * White Boes * White Wolfos * Wolfos Confirmed places and dungeons Terra Valley * Kikwi Hub * The Misty Woods Incendia Mountain * Mogma Territory Aero Peak * Windville * Windville Mill Aqua Bay * Parella Plaza Other * Goron Camps Dungeons * Earth Temple * Fire Temple * Air Temple * Water Temple * Spirit Sanctuary * The Subconscious Mind * Underneath the Well* *signifies mini dungeon Items Swords * Gilded Sword ** Gilded Sword ** Energy Sword ** Vigour Sword * Elemental Sword ** Elemental Sword ** Sword of Earth ** Sword of Fire ** Sword of Air ** Sword of Water Shields * Hero's Shield ** Hero's Shield ** Defender's Shield * Wooden Shield ** Wooden Shield ** Braced Wooden Shield * Iron Shield ** Iron Shield ** Pure Iron Shield * Mirror Shield ** Mirror Shield ** Deflect Shield Inventory * Earth Hammer * Fire Bombs * Air Bellows * Water Gloves * Bow ** Arrows ** Fire Arrows ** Ice Arrows ** Light Arrows * Hookshot ** Hookshot ** Double Hookshots * Lens of Truth * Fishing Rod * Bug Net Other * Ocarina of Time * Sailcloth * Mogma Mitts * Stone of Agony Masks * Deku Mask * Goron Mask * Zora Mask * Fierce Deity Mask * Kikwi Mask * Mogma Mask * Parella Mask * Bunny Hood * Great Fairy Mask * Keaton Mask * Mask of Truth * Soldier Cap * Captain's Hat * Hero's Charm * Eclipse Crown * Mario Mask Trivia * It is revealed that Kaepora Gaebora from Majora's Mask is one and the same as Ocarina of Time's. Music Note: This music is just inspiration for what the game is actually supposed to have (even though that some of them are envisioned to be actually used in the game). File:Zelda The Wind Waker Music - To Hyrule|Title Screen File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Great Fairy's Fountain|File Select; Fairy Spring; Great Unicorn Fountain File:The Legend of Zelda Four Swords Adventures Music - Hyrulean Adventure|Opening 1 File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Kaepora Gaebora|Kaepora Gaebora; Rauru 2 File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Princess Zelda|Zelda's Lullaby (Variation 1) File:The Legend of Zelda Four Swords Adventures - Main Theme|Opening 2 File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Fairy Navi|Fairy File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Enemy Appears|Battle File:Zelda The Wind Waker Music - Sacred Shrine|Grotto File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Open Treasure Box|Open Treasure Box File:Zelda The Wind Waker Music - Rupee Get|Small Item Catch File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Small Item Catch|Item Catch File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Item Catch|Key Item Catch File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Inside a House|Inside a House File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Shop|Shop File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Mini Game|Mini Game File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Shooting Gallery|Shooting Gallery File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Milk Bar|Milk Bar File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Ocarina "Song of Time"|Song of Time File:The Legend of Zelda Four Swords Adventures Music - Lake Hylia|Overworld File:The Legend of Zelda Four Swords Adventures Music - Tingle's Theme|Tingle File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Lon Lon Ranch|Latte Milk Ranch; Malon File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Song of Soaring|Song of Soaring File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Ocarina "Epona's Song"|Epona's Song File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Cremia's Carriage|Ranch Racetrack File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Horse Race|Horse Race File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Lost Woods|The Misty Woods; Saria File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Goron City|Goron Camps; Darunia File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - The Kikwi|Kikwi Hub File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Boss Clear|Boss Clear File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Get Heart Container|Get Heart Container File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - The Mogmas|Mogma Territory File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Windmill Hut|Windville Mill File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Ocarina "Song of Storms"|Ocarina "Song of Storms" File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Potion Shop|Fortune Hut File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Boat Cruise|Boat Cruise File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Faron's Shrine|Parella Plaza File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Goron Race|Goron Race File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Ocarina "Minuet of Forest"|Minuet of Forest File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Ocarina "Bolero of Fire"|Bolero of Fire File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Zora's Domain|Princess Ruto File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Ocarina "Serenade of Water"|Serenade of Water File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Kakariko Village|Impa File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Ocarina "Nocturne of Shadow"|Nocturne of Shadow File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Gerudo Valley|Nabooru File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Ocarina "Requiem of Spirit"|Requiem of Spirit File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Deku Palace|Monkey File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Sonata of Awakening|Sonata of Awakening File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Mountain Village|Goron Elder's Son File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Goron Lullaby|Goron Lullaby File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - The Indigo-Go's|Lulu File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - New Wave Bossa Nova|New Wave Bossa Nova File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Ikana Castle|Igos du Ikana File:Zelda Majora's Mask Music - Elegy of Emptiness|Elegy of Emptiness File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Legend of Hyrule|Rauru File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Ocarina "Prelude of Light"|Prelude of Light File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Sheik|Sheik File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Ocarina "Zelda's Lullaby"|Zelda's Lullaby (Variation 2) File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Meet Zelda Again|Zelda's Lullaby (Variation 3) File:Zelda Ocarina of Time Music - Game Over|Game Over Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Link Category:Zelda